16 Years Later
by panthergirl29
Summary: I know it's a bad title. The children of the Humans who fought at Mission City meet some new friends. These friends however have secrets and interesting personalities. Especially Raindrop. I suck at summaries. Contains OC.
1. Pleads, Answers and Eggs

Hope you like it. First transformers 'fic.

* * *

"Man I am so late!" Natalie screamed to herself. "If I had gotten a car this would be much easier!" She looked over her shoulder and saw someone else running at top speed. "Hey Rick!" she screamed to the young boy. "Can't talk now! Late for school!" Rick shouted. "Wait up!" Kirk screamed. "Kirk you're never late!" Natalie screamed. "I know! Slept in late!" he shouted. "That's surprising!" Rick said sarcastically. _RRIINNGG! _"Dang it!" they all screamed.

"Danielle Cooper." "Here." "Patrick Jacobs." "Present." "Richard Witwicky." "I'm here!" Rick shouted as he threw open the door. "Ah Ms. Lennox, Mr. Whitmann. You are here too." the teacher said. Natalie and Kirk nodded. "Good. Sit down." the teacher snapped. "That's kinda odd for you to be late Kirk." Rachel whispered. "Yeah I know. How late were you, cuz?" he whispered back. "Our parents are just friends, there not related in anyway so stop calling me 'cuz'." The dark skinned boy stared at her for awhile knowing she was changing the subject. "Five minutes." she snapped. Kirk smiled to himself. _I win!_

_RRIINNGG! "Finally! _Lunch time!" Kirk half shouted. "I thought every our was lunch time for him?" Rick whispered in Rachel's ear. She snorted and started to giggle. Natalie rolled her eyes and pushed a few geeks and nerds so she could be at the front of the line.

When everyone sat down at the table Kirk started to dig in, literally. "Hey, you know what we should do?" Rick asked. "Hot-wire Bumblebee to dance to Thriller again?" Natalie snickered. "Uh, no. Dad was pretty pissed about that. Wouldn't let me touch Mom's tools for a month." he said. "Bee still flinches when we turn on the radio." Kirk said through all the food in his mouth. "What I was planning was that we should go to the Base and ask if we can have guardians like my dad and Bee." "Or Annabelle and Ironhide, she's to damn lucky for her own good!" Natalie hissed stabbing her apple with a fork. Everyone stared her for awhile. "What the hell…" Rachel mumbled.

* * *

_Meanwhile… _"Sideswipe turn on the stereo! It's to quiet!" Sunstreaker shouted. "Okay!" As Sideswipe reached for the radio… "NOOO!" Bumblebee screamed running back to Sam's house. "_Okay._" Sideswipe repeated.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Sam and Mikaela Witwicky looked up from the car they were working on to respond to their son, Rick. "Yeah Richie?" Sam teased. Her heard snickering and a slapping noise. "Shut up Kirk!" "Don't slap Kirk!" Mikaela scolded her son. "I didn't slap him he fell on the floor!" "Whatever, what is it?" Sam said wiping the oil off his hands with a rag. "Were going to the autobus base. Can we borrow Bumblebee?" the blonde boy asked. "That depends, has Kirk talked to Glen?" his mother pressed. "Yeah Mrs. Witwicky!" Kirk shouted quite loudly. "Fine!" she shouted. "YES!" "But take Tuesday with you!" Sam said. "Shit!"

* * *

"But Daddy do we have to ride with Belle and Hide?" Natalie whined. Rachel was sitting on the couch with Sarah trying not to burst out in manic laughter at her friend's unpunkyness. (I don't know, I just made it up) "Because Ironhide is your sister's guardian and she's the only one of us willing enough to listen to your 'singing'." Will Lennox snapped. Natalie rolled her eyes then grabbed Rachel and took her to the black topkick. "Get in the car." her sister said curtly. "Was that her or Ironhide?" Rachel whispered. "I heard that!" Ironhide snapped. "What ever crap-head." Natalie hissed. When they were all in the car Annabelle turned on the radio. "Ooh! Evanescence! _Perfect by nature. I come of-"_ Natalie started singing off key. Covering her ears Rachel knew Ironhide shutoff his audio receptors. _Lucky bastard!_ "Anna! How the hell do you deal with this?!" she screamed. "What!" Annabelle shouted back taking off her earplugs.

* * *

Jazz was walking around the base as usual. He patted Prowl on the back leaving a sign that said; '_egg me, I like eggs_'. "Good job buddy." he said walking away leaving a very confused prick. He walked outside to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker doing something weird, as usual. "What the pit are doing?" "Poking this dead dog." Sunstreaker said not taking his eyes off the carcass. "How'd it die?" Sideswipe flinched a bit. "Umm…" There was a lot of screams as Prowl ran out covered in egg yoke. "Sto- OW! Stop it Snowflurry!" Prowl screamed being pegged by the white sparkling. "You've been spark-sitting for Optimus haven't you?" Jazz asked suspicious. The twins nodded still poking the dog. "Optimus! Get your crazy sparkling out of here!" Elita quickly ran out and took the cartons of eggs from her daughter. "Why did you do that to Prowl?" Optimus Prime said trying not to burst into a fit of laughter. "There's a sign on his back that says to do that." she said innocently. Everyone, (except for Jazz who was rolling on the ground in manic laughter), looked at the twins. They pointed the sticks they used to poke the dead canine at Jazz not taking their eyes off the carcass still. "Aft!" Prowl growled. (accident ;D) Elita gasped and covered Snowflurry's audio receptors. Prowl was about shoot the Pontiac Solstice when they were interrupted by a loud screeching sound.

* * *

"Well that was pleasant!" Rick's younger sister Tuesday shouted after Bumblebee made a sharp U-turn a stopped abruptly. "You're not gonna have a heart attack, are you Kirk?!" Rick exclaimed. "No, but I may hurl." "Everybody out!" Bumblebee shouted over the speakers. After everyone one was out he transformed. Ironhide pulled in shortly after. "Now to if we could just get Optimus." Rachel snickered.

"I just felt a chill." Optimus said. He saw the children walk over. "Hello." he greeted. "Hey Prime, Elita." Rick said. Elita waved back. "What's Prowl doing to Jazz?" Tuesday asked. "I hope it's what I think it is." Kirk mumbled. "He's beating the slag out of me, pervert! And plus I'm straight!" Jazz managed to shout between getting punched in the face. "Oh. Hey, Prime can we talk to you?" Natalie asked. "Of cour- Prowl stop that!" He motioned for the children to follow him into the lounge.

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Optimus said. "Well, we were sorta wondaring if you could give us gaurdians?" Rachel said cheerfully. Optimus froze. "Prime?" Kirk said waving his hand in front of his optics. He looked down at the children. Richard Witwicky, the careless speed racer. Kirk Whitmann, the eating machine. Natalie Lennox, the tone-deaf, whiny punk. Rachel Madsen, the chatty, annoying girly girl. "No." he said blankly while getting up and walking away. "No? But Prime!" whined Natalie. "No means no!" he shouted. "But-" "Hey Optimus! We incoming signals!" Ironhide shouted from the next room. _Can this day get any worse?_

_

* * *

Snowflurry is an OC of mine as will the four newest characters._

Two are femmes and 2 are meches, got it.


	2. Newbies

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers though I wish they were real so my friends will stop calling me crazy.

* * *

"Are we there yet? How 'bout now? Now?" Rachel chattered. "Shutup!" Ratchet shouted. Rachel automatically shut her mouth. "**You're lucky he's not able to hold a wrench in his alt. mode.**" Jazz said through the link. "**And you're lucky that Optimus called you on this mission or would be scrap metal by now!**" Prowl shouted. "I'm turning off the link." Ratchet said. "So there is going to be some new autobots?" Kirk said. "Duh!" Tuesday snapped. _Sweet Primus, what did I do to deserve this. _All the children in his cab started to fight. "Stop it!"

* * *

"**I wonder who it could be." **Arcee said through the com link. Bumblebee and her had also been assigned on the mission and were driving next to each other. **"I hope it's someone I know." **Bumblebee said. "**Hey after this you want to go stargazing or something.**" Arcee stammered. "**Aw! How sweet!**" Jazz said. **"How the pit did you get on this com link?!" **Bumblebee screamed. **"I got bored and hacked the system." "When we get to the crash sight I am going to turn you into scrap metal."** Arcee growled. **"Wow twice in one day. Must be a new record." **Optimus said. "**Everybody off!**" Bumblebee screamed. Bumble sighed. "**I'd love to Arcee."**

* * *

"This is it." Optimus said after he transformed. Tuesday, Rick, Natalie, Kirk and Rachel hopped out of Ratchet so he could transform. Jazz looked around. "I don't see a crater. Are you sure were in the right place?" he said. "Maybe it's somewhere close to here?" Rachel spoke up. Ironhide nodded. "I'll check over there." he mumbled pointing away from the group. Optimus nodded. "This way."

Tuesday could see smoke as they went deeper into the woods. _We're close!_ _**Snap!**_ Branches and leaf litter she was walking on apparently was hiding a very deep rabbit hole. Before Tuesday could slip any further she felt her brother grab the top of her hoodie. "You okay?" he whispered. "Fine, thanks." Tuesday sighed in relief. "Walk much dumbass?" Natalie snickered walking by. _She is on my people to kill list. Along with Kirk._

* * *

"**Optimus! This is Annabelle." **Annabelle said hastily on the com link. **"What is it Ms. Lennox?"** he replied. **"Be on alert. The Signal Locator has a glitch. We don't know if it's Autobot or Decepticon. We do know that there's four of them though." **she stammered. **"Will do."** "Everyone be on alert for decepticons." "I see it!" Bumblebee shouted from farther away.

Everyone started walk faster yet cautiously. Tuesday was now being carried by Jazz since her ankle started to hurt after falling. When they saw the edge of the crater they started to lift their weapons. "Man if Ironhide was here he'd just shoot at the hole." Rick snickered. This was followed by several giggles from the children and Arcee. Optimus gave them a look that said 'shut the hell up.' "Is any autobus there?" he hollered. Silence. "Answer me!" he shouted. Still silence. The blue and flame patterned leader motioned for them to approach the crater. When they looked over the edge they saw a small, protoform femme. She looked up and shuddered. "What is your name?" She remained silent and looked scared. They raised their weapons. "Answer me!" he commanded. "Hurt her and I blow your heads off."

Everyone whipped around at the sound. There stood short, lilac femme, a black and red mech, and another bright orange mech with their artillery raised . "Who are you?" the femme growled. Ratchet noticed a autobot insignia on the red and black mech. **"They're Autobots Prime."** he said through the com link. Optimus nodded. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots." The lilac femme lowered her weapon and sighed in relief. "I am Doremi. This is Popthrust and Mortar. The one in the crater is Raindrop. She was injured upon landing." Optimus's optics widened and motioned for Ratchet to get the teal femme. "Not to be rude or anything. But aren't you a little young to be a sharpshooter?" Bumblebee stammered motioning at the firearms hanging from various places on her body. Arcee elbowed him in the abdomen. Doremi was holding a gun to his head in no time. "You wanna say that again." she hissed. "Awesome." Rachel whispered. "I'm 1st Lt. Jazz. But you can call me 1st Lt. Cutie if you want." Jazz said inching closer to the femme, Tuesday still sitting on him and clutching for dear life. Popthrust and Mortar looked like they were about to burst to into manic laughter while Raindrop managed a sigh. As fast as Doremi pointed her gun at Bee she pointed it at Jazz. "I don't think my daddy would like that." They were surrounded by loud rustling as Ironhide lumbered through the forest. "I couldn't fi- Oh, you found them." he said wiping off branches that had stuck to his armor.

As soon as the black weapons specialist entered the crash site. A huge smile was plastered on Doremi's face. "Hi Daddy!" she squealed running over and hugging him. "Who the slag are you?!" he shouted. Jazz looked like he was going into stasis while everyone else was just plain surprised but was not able as Tuesday was slapping his visor to keep him conscious. "Oh right you never met me. I'm your daughter Doremi." she said oddly cheerful. "Ew." Kirk said. "Can you talk about this at the base? I need to get this one to the Medical Bay right away!" Ratchet shouted. Raindrop's bright blue optics started to flicker. Popthrust ran over and helped Ratchet hold her. Ratchet transformed allowing her to get inside along with Natalie. Doremi, Popthrust, and Mortar also transformed revealing a Honda Original SS motorcycle (Doremi), Shelby Cobra (Mortar), and a Dodge 2005 Ram (Popthrust). "Let's do this!" Mortar shouted as Rick got in his passenger seat.

* * *

"Hope you don't mind speed!" Mortar shouted over the speaker going 80 miles over the legal speed limit. "No way! Speed is my thing!" Rick shouted back. "Than how about a little faster?!" Mortar said speeding up. "Woohooh!"

* * *

"You're a fine truck my friend." Kirk said while leaning back in Popthrust. "Why thank you!" he said over the radio. "you must have a pretty long line of girls near you, huh?" Popthrust went silent. "Pops?" Kirk questioned. "No, I don't have a line." he mumbled softly. Kirk felt bad for saying what he said. "Doremi sure of hell has one though!" Popthrust snickered breaking the silence.

* * *

"This is awesome!" screamed Rachel. "Thanks, I learned a lot from my dad!" Doremi shouted back over the motorcycle's radio. "Speaking of that are you sure Ironhide's your father?" "Yep! My mom used to show me pictures of him until…" Doremi went silent. "What happened?" a new voice said quietly over the com link. "Daddy?!" Doremi shouted. "Answer me!" he shouted back sternly. "I-I think we should wait till we get to the base…" she whispered before speeding up.

* * *

"So she's not able to speak?" Natalie said with Ratchet's holoform working on Raindrop. "I'm afraid not but it looks like her scanner is and she's got access to the internet." he said. "Scan something." he ordered. Raindrop nodded weakly. "Now transform." Ratchet started opening the back of the ambulance while she transformed. When she transformed she was a teal Honda Accord with white circles resembling bubbles and an over-sized whale tail. All in all she looked pimped out. "Awesome." Natalie said hopping in the front seat before Raindrop drove all the way out. 'Ready to run' started to play on the radio. "Always!"

* * *

Yes Raindrop and Doremi are gonna be paired up with existing characters. If you can guess who the two lucky mechs are I'll include any OC's you want and what you want them to be. Doremi is a sharpshooter. Raindrop: Scout, no she's not Bumblebee's sister. Popthrust: Assasin and pranker. Mortar: Warrior/speed demon.


	3. Brighter

Finally! I got it up! It took awhile for me to finish it so hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or 'When You're Gone'.

* * *

"What was that?!" Optimus screamed when a teal blur shot past.

"That would be Raindrop, sir." Ratchet snickered.

"She was always a fast healer." Optimus chuckled.

* * *

They made it to the base in a matter seconds and started to notice a small crowd gather around Raindrop saying things like…

"She's pretty hot!"

"I wonder what she can do."

"Back off she's mine!"

They all stopped however when they saw Doremi and ran over to her, who just pointed a gun at them all with help from Ironhide who glared at them.

Bumblebee was surprised at how Raindrop looked in her armor. She was cloaked with tear-drop like shapes for her armor and white circles. She had wheels with some kind of rocket booster on them. What was exceptionally surprising was the shape of her head. It was a large tear shape and had a white circle smack dab in the middle. She looked sorta like a bug almost since when her battle mask was completely on she had sunglass like lenses that were huge and dark. You could barely make out the faint shine of her optics.

Arcee noticed him staring and nudged him when she also noticed Raindrop walk towards them. "Let's get started on that date." she said pulling him up.

Bumblebee smirked.

What he didn't see though was Raindrop put down her battle mask, and the small tear that fell from her optics…

* * *

"Okay we're here so talk!" Ironhide growled at the young lilac femme.

"Um, not in front of everyone please." she said.

"Just go ahead and tell me. You should be brave enough if you're my daughter!"

Doremi took a large intake of breath and scowled a bit.

"M-mom was k-kidnapped by the D-decepticons when I was a youngling." she sobbed a tear falling from her face.

Everybody looked toward her direction. Jazz was about to comfort her when Ironhide opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry kid. I know it's hard to grow up without your parents but I doubt I know your mother let alo-"

"Chromia."

Ironhide froze. "What?"

"Her name was Chromia."

If there was one weird thing her mother told her about Ironhide it was that he never fainted.

* * *

Mortar looked around franticly earning strange glances from everyone. "What're you looking for?"

He whipped around to see the yellow medic that helped Raindrop.

"There hasn't happened to be a pink femme here, a little of an accent?" he stammered still looking around. Quietly he added; "Probably a sparkling with her?"

"No. The only pink femme here is Arcee. Who you talking about?" Ratchet sighed, dragging something heavy behind him also not hearing the last part.

"Primavera…" the young mech sighed.

"Who?" Ratchet searched the internet for the word 'primavera'. It turned out it meant 'spring' in Spanish.

"Sh-she's my… s-spark-mate."

Ratchet froze immediately dropping the heavy object behind him.

"Don't drop Daddy!"

Mortar saw Doremi run down the hall and grab Ironhide's wrists with all her might. Amazingly she was able to drag him to the med bay.

"That's Ironhide's little girl, alright! So tell me more about this Primavera." Ratchet said glancing at the boy who now had his head in his hands.

"We bonded awhile before the war started. And after that well…" Mortar started. He chuckled a little in nervousness.

"Oh Primus, she's not pregnant is she?!" Ratchet shouted.

Mortar lowered his head and nodded.

"She should've been here along time ago with Elita-1 then. She brought tons of femmes with her!"

"You don't think I know that?!"

Mortar started spewing out Cybetronian curses and hitting the ground in frustration. Ratchet was stunned silent. Finally he came back to his senses and patted the orange mech on the back.

"If she's a strong warrior I'm sure she'll be fine. Now go get some recharge." he reassured.

Mortar nodded and headed towards the lounge. Ratchet went back to the med bay to work on the currently off-lined Ironhide.

* * *

"So you like pranks?" Sunstreaker questioned Popthrust.

"Totally!"

"Awesome! Come on then we'll show you our little group." Sideswipe cheered grabbing the black and red mech's arm and running to a corner.

"Pops this Snowflurry, Optimus and Elita's kid."

"Wait a minute! She pranks?!" Popthrust shouted in disbelief pointed at the white youngling.

"Ya gotta problem with that!" Snowflurry growled, the electric flow on the top of her head increasing.

"Nope, no problem at all!" he stammered.

"Alright here's the plan." Sideswipe whispered.

"You guys pranking someone?" Kirk said with Natalie, Rick, and Rachel following.

"Yep!"

"We're in!"

* * *

"So how long till he wakes up?" Doremi stammered watching Ratchet work on her father.

"In a human hour."

"Oh."

"So what'd your mother tell you about this trigger happy lugnut?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Exactly that."

Ratchet laughed at what he thought was a joke but stopped when he realized she was dead serious.

"Ratchet!"

"Snowflurry!" Ratchet quickly ran to where he heard the youngling's cry.

"Snowflurry?!"

Strangely he couldn't find her. He was about to call Optimus when he felt something shock him. The last thing Ratchet heard was giggles and the unmistakable shaken of a spray-paint can.

* * *

"Where is he?" Doremi said to no one in particular.

She was about to go find him when…

"I'm going to kill that pit-spawned sparkling that Elita some how managed to spark!"

_I seriously don't know what Moonracer sees in this dude._

All of a sudden a burnt, spray-painted, and doodle covered CMO burst into the med bay. Doremi was not amused however. _Seriously they don't know how to prank do they?_

"They had Popthrust help." Doremi simply said.

"How do you know?" Ratchet gasped in disbelief. I pointed to a section on his chassis.

"He's the only one of us who always speaks in English curses."

To Ratchet's dismay and Doremi's complete irritation, the spot on his chassis said…

'**we got you good f****r**'

Ironhide groaning stooped the to from going to kill Popthrust. Ironhide looked at Ratchet and sighed.

"It wasn't funny on New Years and it's not funny now." he mumbled.

"What?" I stammered.

"Do you really wanna know?" Ratchet sighed.

"For some reason my heart says no and my brain says hell no!"

That caused a chuckle from Doremi's father. Ironhide quickly pulled her into a hug. He whispered into one of her audio receptors;

"Glad you could make it."

She smiled and cuddled closer to her father, suddenly not feeling alone anymore. Ratchet found the sight truly spark-warming and started to think back to his own spark-mate. He wondered what had happened to Moonracer after he left and sighed.

"You guys can go now if you like." Ratchet said with a smile.

Ironhide nodded and Doremi smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Ratchet." she giggled.

He turned around so they wouldn't see the tear that fell from his optics. Life was suddenly brighter (and also a little more troubled) at the base and everyone knew it.

* * *

"Raindrop!" Natalie called. She was looking for her new teal friend. She wanted to at least thank her for the ride to the base and was wondering if she wanted to stay at her house tonight.

"Raindrop?" Natalie opened a closet door to see the strangely painted femme sitting there crying her optics out.

"What's wrong?" she soothed.

Raindrop looked down at her and started to play a song on her radio.

"_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too._"

Natalie started to feel bad for Raindrop. That song can only mean one thing. A special someone wasn't here.

"I'm sure they're somewhere. You'll find them soon." Natalie soothed hugging the femme's ankle.

Raindrop sighed. She knew he was here but it wasn't the same as he used to be. So he technically wasn't here at all then. It was difficult matter, far to difficult to go into right now.

"Do you wanna come to my house? It could be a bit like a sleep over and might make you feel better?"

Natalie knew she wasn't acting like herself and she kinda liked acting like this. Her only other not guy friend was Rachel and Rachel was used to her acting like a punk. But if she wanted to have more good friends she needed to stop.

She smiled up at Raindrop as she nodded.

_I'm going to miss the old him but I guess I'll watch from a distance, waiting._ And with that Raindrop transformed allowing Natalie to climb in. It was about time she made new friends. Life was short, spend every minute of it happily.

* * *

Yipee! It is done! The next chappy includes holoforms and a sign language!

Please review!


	4. Sleep Over

Sorry it took awhile to update. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own them nor do I remeber who does.

* * *

"Tada! This is my place!" Natalie cheered when they pulled up to her home.

Raindrop opened her doors so Natalie and her older sister Annabelle could climb out. Annabelle ran up to the front door and started to unlock it.

"You can transform if you want, there's not a lot of people living in this area." Natalie said softly.

Raindrop did as she was told and transformed. She looked around and noticed that it was fairly quiet. Instincts kicking in she turned on her scanners incase of Decepticons. An older blond women walked out and looked up at the teal femme.

"Hi there! You must be one of the new arrivals. I'm Sarah Lennox, Natalie and Annabelle's mother." she said with a smile. Raindrop nodded.

"Alright! Well if you ever need help with battle practice just talk to Ironhide, he's an ace!"

"I think you pronounced that wrong." Natalie snickered. Sarah rolled her eyes then smiled back at Raindrop.

"Do you have a holoform? I'm afraid that you won't fit in our house."

Natalie giggled at the obvious statement then shutup as she felt something start to dissolve next to her. She whipped around to see a girl a little bit older than her sister. She had long sky blue hair with teal and silver streaks in it, it also had a small braid on the side. She was also wearing a sleeveless aqua colored shirt that was laced in the back and jeans that flared out a lot at the bottom. Adding to her strange form were multiple tear shaped jewelry and the Autobot symbol tattooed on the side of neck.

"Raindrop?" The girl nodded.

"Wait how are we going to communicate with you?" Natalie asked. Raindrop froze for awhile like she was looking something up. She smiled then started to move her hands.

Natalie recognized the movement right away as she started to sign; "Do you know sign language?"

Natalie could tell that her mom was beaming behind her. Natalie smiled back. "All of us have learned it."

Raindrop just smiled and held out her hand. Natalie took it gladly and led her inside. They found her father quickly who happened to be watching TV.

"Hey Dad! This is Raindrop." Natalie said while she stood in front of the TV. Her father scowled at his daughter a bit then smiled at Raindrop's holoform.

"Will Lennox." he said softly.

Raindrop quickly signed; "Nice to meet you!" Will looked at her dumbfounded that she learned it so quickly.

"If only Bumblebee could do that when we first met him."

Raindrop's smile faltered a bit but she managed to nod slowly. Natalie wondered what was up with her new friend but decided to brush it aside.

"Hey Mom, can I invite Rachel and Tuesday?" Natalie said hesitantly. She and Rick's little sister weren't the best of friends but she wanted to at least try.

"Sure but wasn't there another femme that landed?" Sarah questioned.

"She's spending time with her father Ironhide." Raindrop signed (I don't know if you can sign Ironhide or not so use your imagination). Sarah froze and stared at the holoform.

"Ironhide has a daughter?!" she shouted in disbelief causing Will to stir too. Raindrop nodded slowly.

"That sly dog!" Will snickered. Raindrop looked over at Natalie confused.

"Small, furry, four legs. I'll have to show you a pet store." she giggled.

Raindrop nodded and smiled. Sarah picked up the phone so she could call Maggie and the Witwicky's. Natalie quickly took Raindrop to her room.

"It's small." Raindrop signed. Natalie laughed a bit.

"I know. I like anyway." Raindrop shrugged and ran over to the window.

"I know, pretty view huh?" Natalie giggled as Raindrop tried to stick her head out and ended up ramming into glass. Raindrop rubbed her head in pain which only made Natalie giggle more.

"You don't strike me as someone to giggle." Raindrop signed with a glare. Natalie shrugged.

"I am a bit of a rebel but I want to be able to make friends. It's good to make a change sometimes."

Raindrop nodded solemnly. Again Natalie wondered what made her so sad. Her thoughts were interrupted though by the knocking on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

Sarah walked into the room and smiled at the girls.

"Bumblebee's gonna drop off Tuesday and Rachel soon." Natalie nodded then shooed her mother out of the room. She whipped around to see her friend's reaction. Again Raindrop was looking out the window as it started to rain and fumbling with something in her hands.

"Can your holoform eat human food?"

Raindrop nodded her head slowly, not taking her eyes off of the rain.

"Why do they call you Raindrop?"

Raindrop started to sign; "My creators messed up with my protoform before I was sparked and it had teardrop shapes on it. I also have a Hydro Blaster."

Natalie took awhile to think. "Are you sure that it's not because you're always sad?"

Raindrop looked at her with a sad expression, as if she was remembering something.

"I wasn't always sad before this, I was quite happy. Even before my parents were murdered."

Natalie was about to ask her what made her so depressed but was interrupted by the honking of a car. Natalie grabbed Raindrop's hand and led her outside to greet the others. When they got outside they found Rachel, Tuesday, and a young blonde man who Natalie recognized as Bumblebee's holoform.

"Hey guys! You may not recognize her but this is Raindrop." Natalie greeted.

Tuesday and Rachel's mouths hung open in shock.

"Rain, your holoform is awesome!" they squealed in unison.

Natalie noticed Bumblebee staring at Raindrop with the same expression of remembrance. He shook his head as if to expel the thoughts and walked over to the odd looking girl. She whipped around and blushed at the smile he was giving her.

"Ratchet wants me to scan you just to make sure your wounds are okay." Raindrop nodded sadly as her holoform dissolved away. She transformed right after as did Bee. The were a series of beeps as he scanned her with a strange device. After awhile they both transformed into alt mode and set out their holoforms.

"That should do it. Have fun!" he said. He waved goodbye as his holoform walked back to the Camaro and sped off.

Raindrop sighed and walked back inside, Natalie and the other girls following suit. When they got up to Natalie's room Raindrop was once again watching the rain outside.

"Raindrop, what's up?" Tuesday whispered as she set out her sleeping bag on the floor. Rachel looked over expectantly at the blue haired girl. If Raindrop even tried to answer she was stopped by Sarah calling everybody to dinner.

After a good meal of homemade pizza all the girls ran up to Natalie's room to play the best sleep over game in the world…

…Truth or Dare!

"Okay Tuesday. Truth or Dare?" Rachel giggled. Tuesday was in deep thought for awhile then said;

"Truth!"

"Okay, do you like a boy and if so who is it?"

Tuesday blushed for awhile and sighed.

"His name is Tristan."

Everybody besides Raindrop made an 'ooooh' sound and burst out laughing.

"Your turn Tuesday!" Raindrop signed.

Tuesday smiled mischievously and pointed at Natalie. "Truth or Dare!"

Natalie being the rebel that she is said; "Dare!" The mischievous smile on Tuesday's face grew so wide it could beat the Grinch.

"Stick your head outside the window and scream 'you're a ninny hammer that dreams of Michael Jackson'!" (I have nothing against him, it was my brother's idea)

Natalie scowled at Rick's younger sister and stalked over to the window. She then proceeded to scream;

"I'm a ninny hammer that dreams of Michael Jackson!"

Much to everyone's pure amusement someone shouted back; "Good for you!"

Everyone doubled over in laughter while Natalie blew a raspberry at the person.

"Rachel, truth or dare?" Natalie growled.

Rachel managed to say "dare" in between laughs.

"Do a hundred push ups."

"No."

"Run around the block singing 'happy, happy joy, joy'!"

"No!"

"Fine, jump out the window."

"Natalie!"

Natalie grumbled something inaudible then thought for awhile. Suddenly she smiled evilly.

"Go kick Annabelle in the ass and start singing the song that never ends."

"Yes!"

Rachel ran down to where Annabelle was and left everyone sitting there.

"Why'd you make her sing the song?" Tuesday giggled.

"It'll piss off Anna even more." Tuesday nodded and broke into laughter.

Suddenly a yelp, singing, and screaming could be heard as Rachel was chased into Natalie's room.

"Never… again…" she panted after slamming the door closed. Natalie snickered while Raindrop rolled her eyes.

Rachel sat down and looked at Raindrop. "Truth or Dare?"

Raindrop signed; "Truth."

"Have you ever been with a mech?" Raindrop froze and Natalie started to make slitting the throat motions, but Rachel didn't notice.

Raindrop nodded her head slowly. Rachel smiled brightly. "Who?!"

Raindrop gasped and started to cry. Natalie glared at Rachel as Raindrop ran outside into the rain.

"Come on!" Tuesday shouted, running after the blue haired girl. Natalie and Rachel nodded and started running after their new friend.

It took awhile but they eventually found her some ways away from the house. Raindrop was just standing there, still in holoform, crying while she held something tightly in her hands.

"Raindrop…" Natalie whispered while grabbing her hand. That's when Natalie got a good look at what she's been holding all this time. It was a small charm bracelet with a pair of yellow insect wings on it. Natalie gasped. It wasn't made of human materials. It looked like a gem from Cybertron.

"Did your mech give you this before you lost him?" Natalie whispered. Raindrop nodded sadly then started crying even more. Tuesday and Rachel ran up and gave her a hug, Natalie following suit.

They stood there for awhile then started to make there way home.

Once they were home safely it was around 11:45. Time to hit the hay. Raindrop found that expression strange and tried looking it up.

"What's horse food have to do with this?" she signed which caused everyone to laugh. As everyone got into their sleeping bags Raindrop walked back to the window to see the rain starting to let up. She silently wished that he would come back to her, that he would return. She looked at the bracelet he gave her all those years ago and flipped it over to the part where Natalie couldn't see. The small yellow gem shaped to look like an insect looking up at her.

"Goodnight my love."

With that she dissolved her holoform and slipped into recharge in her alt mode.

* * *

Yeah! Hope you enjoyed it. Seriously try to guess who Raindrop's old mech was. It's not an OC. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	5. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
